Listing My Reasons
by ShInOyUuKi
Summary: Elizabeth never wanted any sort of trouble. She just wanted to get through sixth year with her sanity intact, especially after her disastrous fifth year. But things never go as planned, especially when Sirius Black is involved. Sirius/OC
1. The Start

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter, okay. The characters, universe, and basically everything you recognize from said HP world will always belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own my characters and some aspects of the plot.

HI! Wow, this is my first Harry Potter story...like ever. I'm so surprised.

I hope you enjoy this story! Well, its a journal entry but it shall be a story I promise you!

Oh and as a heads up, I take constructive criticism and I do not tolerate flames ok.

* * *

Dear Diary/journal/book/Inanimate BFFL/Book of secrets/Book-that-should-never-ever-fall-into-the-hands-of-those-bloody-Marauders,

You know life has this certain way of completely taking you by surprise.

That's the nice way of saying life likes to screw you over.

And believe me it does…

The day I found out I was a witch is one such occasion.

Yep, you read that right (even though my eyes shall be the only ones ever to read these words…and if for some reason the eyes reading this entry are eyes that are not mine, close the damn book right now before I find you and totally _avada_ your sorry behind. And if for some reason the person whose eyes glance upon this entry happens to be perfectly non-magical…Well I'm insane and my psychiatrist told me a journal would help…so…yeah)

**…**

Where was I?

**…**

Oh right, me being a witch.

-Ahem-

I, Elizabeth Marianne Charlotte Kirkland, am a witch.

And no I do not mean the kind of stereotypical witches you see in T.V, movies, art, books, etc. I can assure you that I do not have green skin, I do not have warts, I do not feast upon human flesh, I do not cackle incessantly, and I do not poison innocent young girls simply on the pretense of said girls being more beautiful than I am (The ones who do that are typically in Slytherin…). If you do happen to find someone who does fit these traits, I suggest that you turn around and run away as fast as you can as you have most certainly encountered a hag.

Anyways…

Not that I'm ungrateful or sorry that I am a witch in any way! As a matter of fact, I absolutely love being able to do magic! It's just that I planned on having a normal life.

Just a simple little boring life completely devoid of potions, frog spawn, monsters, acromantulas, a headmaster that always seems to know everything, and so on so forth.

I was never the type to believe in any of the fairytales my mom told my brother and I (My brother is a wizard as well…we're twins…yeah I know). I never placed myself in the position of those helpless princesses, nor did I ever dream of getting married to a prince and living some wholly good "happily ever after".

So waking up one morning to find a peculiar old man sitting calmly on our sofa with the news of my brother and I being magical and our acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not exactly welcome sight with me.

My brother and parents were ecstatic (If you haven't guessed by now I'm muggleborn).

Goodbye normal life, hello wands, secrecy, and altogether strangeness.

**…**

…Diagon Alley…

I do not hold fond memories of that first trip at all.

Aww Ellie I'm hurt, really.

Lily…

Yeah?

Why on Earth are you writing in my Book of Secrets? Why are you even reading what I'm writing?

Just because…

Just Because?

I was bored, and all of this isn't really much of a secret to me. After all I was with you at Diagon Alley and the fact that we live across the street from one another helps as well. I also couldn't help but notice that you haven't mentioned me at all! Some best friend you are!

Lily, this is my Journal and I will write about you when I choose to!

No need to get all snippy on me.

Ugh, can I please get on with writing about my inner most thoughts that are not meant to be read by anyone but _me_!

Fine, I have a potions essay to write anyway. But when I come back I expect to see me mentioned at least twice in this entry!

ANYWAYS!

I did not like that first trip to Diagon Alley. First off finding the place was a complete hassle. It took nearly three hours! THREE! And here I thought Daddy dearest knew all there was to know about London.

Idiot.

I will not lie, the sight of Diagon Alley took my breath away. It was just so amazing. People of all ages, genders, and species all gathered in one magical place. For a split second I sincerely wished I had about 3 more pairs of eyes.

Then reality set in…

The Alley was infinitely crowded, the bank had an almost 2 hour wait to exchange our pounds with gold, the Goblins scared the crap out of me, I got poked and prodded with pins at Madame Malkins, Mr. Ollivander creeped me out more than the Goblins, My father nearly wet himself from excitement, I got glares from people I've never even met, and my brain suffered a massive overload.

Whiney much?

LILY!

Fine, fine I'm leaving now.

AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU FINISH THAT ESSAY!

-ahem-

Lily and my brother Jonathan were happy little campers, completely exhilarated by the sights around them. Oblivious to the hateful glares several families were sending their way.

The reason I don't particularly like my first visit to Diagon Alley was because it was there that I had my first true taste of the prejudice that took the Wizarding world by storm.

But that is a story for another time because this whole thing is getting rather long and I suppose I should just skip the whole train ride to Hogwarts and move ahead to the sorting.

Yes, I think I will do just that.

So the train ride…

-Run through a wall (X)

-Be amazed at the sight of the platform (X)

-Tease brother dear (X)

-Force same brother and Sev (Whom I refuse to admit I miss dearly) to put all the luggage away (X)

-Laugh (sorta) with Lily(who was depressed about Petunia the snooty pony) about their total lack of strength (X)

-Find Compartment (X)

-Attempt to cheer Lily up (X)

-Fail miserably (X)

-Get into argument about Houses with the two boys who would eventually become the gruesome twosome (X)

-Defend Sev and Lily (X)

-Find new compartment because apparently the old one contained future prats (X)

Basically that summed the whole thing up.

I like lists, they make me happy. I write them for almost everything. You may call it an OCD, but I call it a hobby.

Um, ok, off topic. Uh, the sorting, right?

A singing hat that can read minds, nuff said.

A hat that is creepy, awesome, at one time rested upon the head of a now dead lion guy, and for centuries has been placed upon the heads of many a greasy haired student.

Wonderful.

So singing, mind reading hat aside, remember how I mentioned that life likes to screw people over. No? I meant to.

Well, Sirius Black I guess life hates you.

I remember his sorting, it was probably the most scandalous part of the night.

Well, I actually only remember the hat going on his head, it yelling Gryffindor a few seconds later, and the unanimous gasp that swept across the entire Hall.

The silence that followed was excruciating.

I remember looking around to see faces tinged with shock, fury, and sometimes both. But when I glanced at Black's face, he looked almost…elated.

Happy that he had somehow shocked the entire (well most of the people) room in a span of roughly 15 seconds I would assume? Assumed?

Well, I now know why that whole thing was some sort of scandal…but that is a story that I have no business getting into whatsoever.

…I just realized that I mentioned that damned womanizer's sorting before my own. How disgusted I am right now. –sadface-

I mean, good lord, how on earth could I mention him before I even thought of myself?

He's not even remotely that good looking!

Okay, that was a complete and utter lie. Black is quite possibly one of the most attractive men I've ever laid eyes upon. But his attitude sucks.

He's cocky, annoying, thinks that any women will just succumb to his charms, has an ego the size of Jupiter…which when paired up with his best mate James' ego (which it often is) is indescribable in every negative way possible.

Those two are the ringleaders of their little gang.

A quartet that consists of Black, Potter, Remus, and Pettigrew.

Lily, dear absolutely abhors them…well Black and Potter…with an emphasis on Potter.

But honestly, I completely feel that she has some undying secret love crush on him.

Hmmm yeah, she totally does.

I can honestly see them living in some small town with a little boy that has Lily's eyes and Potter's mop of hair all happy and all mushy and all that good jazz.

But what do I know? After all that'll probably never happen. Ever.

But regrettably back to the subject of Black, he is a total enigma.

Cocky? Yes. Annoying? Yes. A total womanizing cretin who thinks he can get whatever he wants? Hell yes.

And yet he can be so…for lack of a better word, nice.

I dunno, I mean one minute he's a total jerk and then the next minute he's doing everything in his power to help my brother get onto the Quidditch team or helping a couple first years with their homework.

And then there was that one time when we…

OKAY NO! Um I'm so not getting into that today. _Especially_ with Lily periodically checking in!

She shall never know…ever.

I don't even know why I'm writing about this now. I suppose it must be because school is looming around the corner and the fact that I'm going to have to face _him_ soon.

Oh god. That is a meeting I do NOT look forward too.

-sigh- What am I going to do?

Well, I better head off now, my mum's calling me over to breakfast.

Hmm what was that she said…day…birthday?

Oh I completely forgot it was my birthday.

…

OH MY GOSH I'M FINALLY SIXTEEN! YES!

And. I. Have. To. Work. Today.

Bollocks.

Your now incredibly sad, but dealing with it owner,

Elizabeth Marianne Charlotte Kirkland

(Gryffindor Song Mistress Extraordinaire)

* * *

So? Did you like the start of my newest story? Well, read and review PLEASE! I sincerely hope you liked Ellie and that she isn't too sueish.


	2. The Unforgettable Birthday

May I just say…SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! Yeah I really hate school sometimes. It saps away all my time and inspiration to write. This especially pertains to a certain AP bio teacher who assigns work as if her students don't have other classes to contend with.

ANYWAYS! DEATHLY HALLOWS WAS AWESOME MAN! AWESOME! I CRIED I TOTALLY CRIED. The 7 Potters, George, and Dobby were just made of pure win. I don't think I can last like 8 more months…

Oh and uh um ENJOY…because this long chapter is LONG. Honestly 28 pages...

Chapter 1: The Unforgettable Birthday

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky. The birds chirped on and on as children stepped outside for hours of nonstop play.

It was summer in the little suburb of Evergreen Way. It was a time full of relaxation, rest, fun, and familial bonding. A time Elizabeth Kirkland wished she could spend far more wastefully.

Ellie (as she preferred to be called) stared enviously at all the children having the time of their lives, not a worry etched onto their young and innocent faces. The children could actually enjoy their summer, while she slaved and toiled away at her family's café in London.

With a sigh she tugged her shirt over her head and walked glumly down the stair to meet her parents.

In her not so humble opinion the day was a special day. It was a day when she shouldn't have to be forced to work. It was a day that should be full of fun, mirth, good food, friends and family, and a party.

It was her birthday.

And she had to work.

Ellie jumped off the staircase with three steps to spare and ran smack dab into her brother's chest.

"Ow! Johnny you little twerp!" She screeched at her grinning brother.

"Not so little anymore Elles. In case you haven't noticed I outgrew you back in 3rd year." He said smugly.

"Oh bugger off." She muttered as she marched her way into the kitchen.

Jonathan raised a brow. "Your harsh language wounds me dearly big sister!" He exclaimed. "Especially on this day of days. You really shouldn't insult the birthday boy."

Eliie glared at her brother. "In case _you _have forgotten it is _my _birthday as well."

Jonathan grinned. "Oh details. In any case you really shouldn't frown so much, you'll prune up long before your time."

Ellie responded with a slap to his arm.

"Ow! Geez I know you're upset about having to work but lighten up. Haven't you at least noticed that we're heading off late today?"

"Which would explain your lack of utter gitiness." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

Johnny heard the comment. "Oi, not all of us can be morning people you know."

"Whatever you say Mr. Low Blood Pressure Demon King."

Johnny hastily stifled a laugh. "Is that really the best you can come up with?" He said with the straightest face he could muster.

Eliie smiled coyly at her brother and shrugged.

Johnny shook his head in mock annoyance and walked over to the dinner table to start his breakfast. Ellie followed in suit and almost spluttered at how much food her brother had piled onto his plate.

The plate was practically overflowing with eggs, potatoes, bacon, and various sausages.

"What, no pancakes?" Ellie asked Jonathan incredulously.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me sis." He replied as he grabbed another plate for his pancakes.

At seeing his sister's disgusted expression he said, "Oh don't be such a wuss. Being a beater means I need to keep my strength and metabolism up. I absolutely have to be big and brawny."

"Worst logic ever." She said with a grin as she piled some food onto her plate.

"Oh shut up."

"Remind me to whack Potter upside the head for turning you into a human vacuum."

"Are you including Sirius in you head whacking as well?"

Ellie choked on the piece of bacon she was eating. She rapidly hammered her fist on the table as she attempted to drag oxygen back into her lungs.

Jonathan quickly stood up in alarm and handed her a glass of water.

"Why…I told…you…not to mention…Black!" She wheezed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that somehow you and Black…you know. Like…another notch on his bed post. But, thankfully I do know better and know that that would probably never happen." Jonathan said calmly.

"_Probably?_" Ellie looked at him balefully and took another sip of water. "Let's try not even in his dreams."

"What happened between you guys anyway?" He asked calmly.

Ellie sighed. She saw that simply refusing to tell him anything wouldn't work, it would only make her brother more curious. She saw no other choice but to tell him what had transpired at the end of their fifth year.

"Well—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL TWINS!" Yelled a voice from behind the duo.

The aforementioned duo jumped in surprise, spun around and visibly blanched at the sight of their father with a huge grin on his face and a shirt that featured both twin's faces with a heading that said "My two precious gifts from above born July 14, 1960"

"Take it off." The twins said in unison.

Their father's grin faltered slightly.

"Wha—"

"Take that monstrosity off!" They said again.

The grin slipped from his face. "But I had it specially made just for today!" He complained.

Ellie and Johnny looked at each other, looked back at the ridiculous sight of their father, and looked at each other again. "We don't care, take it off." They said, identical deadpan expressions on their faces.

It was at that moment that their mother chose to walk into the dining area the youngest Kirkland boy following closely behind.

Evelyn Kirkland stared at her children and husband. Ellie and Johnny looked absolutely mortified and her husband looked quite distraught.

"Alex?" She asked calmly. "What in the world is going on here? And why do our children look as if you've given them the talk yet again?"

Alexander Kirkland turned to face his wife and in a bemoaned voice exclaimed, " They don't like my shirt Evie! And after I spent nearly 20 pounds to have it made!"

"What shir- Oh my god."

Evelyn could now understand why her children looked absolutely disgusted. The shirt was downright ghastly. It was all neon and…unspeakables.

"Mum what on Earth is dad talking abo-HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Boy guys am I glad I'm not you! That shirt is horrible!" Piped up the voice of the third, youngest, and last of the Kirkland siblings.

Ellie and Johnny glared at their little brother. "SHUT UP CHRISTOPHER!"

"Sorry but hahahaha that is the worst and most hilarious hahaha thing I have ever seen in my life!" He squealed between laughs.

"Horrible?" Whispered Alexander. "Most hilarious…Evie dear, have I in my quest to do something nice for our birthday twins only succeeded in shaming them and embarrassing myself?"

"Yes!" Replied all three of his children.

Evelyn bit her lip and brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Well…" She started. "Yes dear, I'm afraid you have."

The already dim light left Alex's eyes as he slumped over in complete and utter depression.

With a last withering look at his family, Alexander Kirkland dropped his head and walked out of the kitchen to change his shirt leaving his family to stare soundlessly at his overly bright back.

"Well," Said Evelyn in a bid to break the awkward silence that had followed her husband's departure. "Let's eat and get our lazy bums to the cafe."

And so they did.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nearly four hours, a depressed father, a bemused mother, two crazy brothers, and many many orders later Ellie was dead tired.

For some strange reason the café seemed even busier than it usually was.

Customers just flocked left and right, literally appearing out of nowhere and she could've sworn she head a few loud sounds that could either have come from a backfiring car or a gun.

Ellie had also overheard her father telling her mother about the strange flashes of light he saw while taking out the trash…

It was almost like magic.

A bulb went off in Ellie's brain.

"Johnny—" She started.

"Yeah I know." He muttered in response.

Ellie glanced at her brother and walked away to continue taking orders. As she walked around the tables she started noticing how panicked nearly everyone in the café looked. So many people were slightly disheveled and dressed as if they had left their homes in a hurry.

That panicky atmosphere was starting to get to her.

After placing a tray of hot tea in front of a particularly shaky family of four she walked over to her brother, who was examining the whole area with a very grim expression on his face.

"You…don't think they're all magical do you?" She whispered to Jonathan.

He glanced down at her. "Judging by the state of that man entering the building," He nudged his head toward the door, where a man fully decked out in robes came hurtling in. "I'd wager a guess at yes. Yes, Ellie I do believe we have wizards and witches in our humble little abode."

She ignored the sarcastic tone in his voice. "Well that aside, what are they all doing here? I mean, we're nowhere near Diagon Alley and they certainly don't look like they've come here to try our soup of the day."

Jonathan nodded slowly. "Yeah I know, trying to figure that out for myself."

"I'm starting to worry. Witches and wizards don't just walk into muggle cafes looking like they've just seen you-know-who—"

"That's it!" Said Jonathan in an urgent whisper. "I think it may have something to do with the war.

Ellie stared at him. "Johnny," She said slowly. "You're my brother, my twin, and I love you, but are you out of your bloody mind? Ignoring that we're in the dead center of muggle London, if there was a raid anywhere near here I'm sure we'd hear about it."

He stared defiantly at his sister. "Well if you have a better explanation I'd love to hear it."

Ellie tried her hardest to muster up a response but found that she couldn't. In all honesty Johnny's crazy theory made all too much sense. But, it still didn't explain why the magical families all decided to come to their café.

She took in a deep breath and she and her brother parted briefly to deliver orders and pick up soiled dishes.

Ellie purposefully worked slowly in hopes of _accidentally _overhearing some snippets of information of the current status of the Wizarding World.

She wasn't disappointed.

As she maneuvered her way through her section of the store she began to see that Johnny's guess was actually quite spot on. Ellie had overheard a mother attempt to console her crying son, saying something about a raid being over soon and she had also heard a man whisper something about a place called Godric's Hallow.

The situation was becoming a whole lot clearer in her mind.

She walked over once again to her brother.

"Did you—"

"Yep."

"You managed to catch some info on the situation?"

"Nope."

"But, how?"

"Twin telepathy."

"…"

"In any case, this is getting rather bad. I think we should alert our parents about the café's little predicament before this gets any worse." Said Johhny seriously.

Ellie nodded in agreement. "Fine, but I honestly don't see how this can get any worse."

"…It just did."

"What?"

"Turn around Ellez."

Ellie turned and found herself staring face to face with a shocked, bloodied, and battered James Potter and Remus Lupin. Both of whom were trying to hold up a very unconscious Sirius Black.

"MUM!"

Her mother hurtled out of the kitchen at the sound of her daughter's panicked scream.

"What is it? Is something wro—Oh my goodness!" Evelyn Kirkland clapped a hand to her mouth at the sight of the obviously battle weary trio.

Evelyn shook off her overall shock and with an alarmingly calm but urgent voice said, "Quickly, take him upstairs. We have a flat up there that we use for all nighters. Just put him in the first bedroom to the right and we'll be with you shortly to sort all of you out. Johnny you'll help me attempt to keep the peace in here and Ellie dear, I'll leave you the job of getting them up there."

Ellie nodded and beckoned the Marauders to follow her into the kitchen.

They all ignored the loud clatter of dropping utensils, courtesy of her father, and made the descent up the stairs. The Marauders were a bit slower on account that one was still unconscious.

Once they were all inside the moderately sized flat they were greeted to a room covered literally everywhere in birthday decorations, including two very large and very beautiful cakes. Ellie's surprise was short lived and she pointed to the first door in sight. "Just place him in Johnny's room, he'll be comfortable there." She said in a flat voice that surprised even herself.

James and Remus nodded and quickly entered the room.

While they settled Sirius into her brother's bed Ellie waited anxiously outside the door, not wanting to intrude.

The two Marauders came out just five minutes later, their expressions still rather grim.

"H-how is he?" Asked Ellie.

"He'll live." Answered Remus. "He was hit on the head with falling debris while helping a family out of their burning house."

Ellie's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "Falling debris? Burning house? W-what? What in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts have you three been doing?"

James stared coldly at her. "Not that its any of your business, but my neighborhood was attacked by Death Eaters. Not even two hours ago! And I'm surprised you even seem to care about Sirius, considering all you said to him two months ago."

"James!" Said Remus, an aghast expression on his lightly scarred face.

Ellie took a deep breath, his words felt like a slap to the face. "Leave him be Remus. Potter has every right to be angry with me. I was, after all, very horrible to his dearest best mate."

"Horrible? Now that's a load of bull and you know it. What you said nearly destroyed him!" Roared James.

Ellie kept a steely gaze on him. "Not that this is the time or place to be arguing about this, considering that you two are all bloodied up and Black is unconscious in the next room, but I'll have you know I felt absolutely horrible and regretted what I said as soon as the words left my mouth."

"Regretting it doesn't change the fact that you hurt my best mate." James growled, meeting Ellie's steely gaze with his own.

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't even under the impression that Black and I were close enough for me to instill any sort of emotional trauma to him."

James opened his mouth to retort before he was interrupted by Remus.

"James, that is enough!" Yelled Remus. "What we should focus on is tending to ours and Sirius' wounds!"

"Which is exactly what I'm doing Remus." Said James.

"Physical wounds James! We'll deal with his inner wounds later, while he is awake!" Said Remus in exasperation.

Ellie pried her eyes away from the unspoken glaring contest she was having with James. "I guess I'll go get the first aid kit and I guess I'll whip up some potions while I'm at it."

"I'm not letting my friends drink anything coming from you!" James called to her retreating back.

Ellie froze and quickly turned around to face James. Her bright blue eyes flashing and now filled with utter contempt. They resembled the most icy, frigid, and harshest winters. The look in her eyes alone made James recoil slightly in fear.

"Now let me make one thing clear." She hissed at him. "I am getting tired of this petty vendetta you seem to have developed over night for me. Here I am just trying to help you all out, but all you're doing is clawing at my throat! And also, what happened between Sirius and myself is none of your business! Best mate or not!"

With a huff she threw the first-aid kit to Remus and made her way over to the phone.

"Um Ellie, who could you possibly be calling at a time like this?" Asked Remus.

"Lily." She replied in a clipped tone. "Since his Majesty adamantly refuses to let any of you take potions that come from me I have to consult Lily. It's a pity since it's her day off and all. But she is the best in potions. There is always…but there's no way he'd help any of you lot, he hates you all too much and I'm not asking him for any more favors."

James and Remus cringed at the subtle reference to Snape. They both knew that they'd both sooner choose death then drink anything Snape made them.

Ellie paused for a moment. "Hello Mrs. Evans! May I please speak to Lily? Yes, Yes thank you. Hey Lils! I need a big Favor! … No, It's not dangerous…Yes, it kind of is a matter of life or death…I just need you to floo over to the flat with all of your medical potions and bring your cauldron and kit while your at it…no Johnny did not fall off his broom again…No, I did not trip down the stairs again…Lily please just listen to the birthday girl and get your perky butt over here! …Hello?"

…

"What happened?" Asked James in spite of himself.

Ellie almost…almost…smiled in spite of her anger at him. He was always eager where Lily was concerned. "She hung up." Replied Ellie with a shrug.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the sound of swishing flames filled the air.

Lily had just arrived.

"Ellie this better be important! I was in the middle of writing a very riveting paper about Professor Dumbledore's discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood and its application to modern potioneering and…POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

Ellie held her hands up in defense. "Lillikins there's a very good story about all of this…"

Lily, who was glaring at James and his ridiculous 'OMG ITS MY LOVELY LILY DEAREST' smile, turned her glare onto her so-called BFF. "Is there really? Or did you just decide to spontaneously annoy me, which you have already done by the way."

"W-well you see…um." Stuttered Ellie.

An angry Lily was just something she really didn't like dealing with. Especially when the anger was Potter induced.

Thankfully Remus decided to step in with the explanations as James was far to love struck to think of much else.

"Lily, Godric's Hollow was just attacked by Death Eaters. Thankfully few were injured and we managed to get most of the inhabitants into this café safe and sound. And as you can see James and I got off with a few bumps and bruises, but Sirius is in that room still unconscious from the attack.

Lily stared dumbstruck at Remus. "A raid?" She whispered. "Okay I now see why I was so unceremoniously called here. But I want to know why here? This is a muggle café set in the heart of _muggle _London, we're not even close to Diagon Alley."

It was James' turn to answer. "My father said his friend owned this place. He said being in the heart of muggle London would be the safest place for everyone. In fact the second the raid started he sent a couple wizards to place wards around the place, things like muggle-repelling charms, concealment charms, barriers, and all of that jazz."

Ellie was surprised at James. She didn't think that she'd ever even heard James speak for so long to Lily without even a word referring his intense attraction toward her.

Lily regarded her messy haired admirer coolly. "Well, I've got all the basic potions here, things like –blood-replenishing potions, bruise removal paste, Murtlap essence, burn-healing paste, various calming draughts, essence of dittany, antibiotics, and even a couple bezoars."

James and Remus stared at her in slight surprise. They didn't expect her to bring in so many potions.

"Well," Said James with an obviously forced smirk. "I can see what you do in your free time."

Lily ignored him completely. "I suppose I should get started on Black, but as he's still unconscious having him drink anything would be detrimental…but I could use some Dittany on him along with the murtlap … and I'm sure you two can take care of your own wounds. Ellie, I'll need you to assist me with Black."

"No can do Lily." Replied Ellie.

Lily scoffed. "And why, may I ask, not. I know you two got into an argument last year, but surely it isn't enough for you to want him to bleed to death."

Ellie raised a golden brow and nudged her head toward James. "His girlfriend there refuses to let me be anywhere near him."

"Now wait just a minute!" Yelled James.

"Enough!" Said Remus in a tone that held such finality that even James stood silent. "I've had just about enough of your bickering, especially from you James. Ellie and her family have been nothing short of helpful to us, and yet you still pick a fight. I understand that you're upset, I am as well, but there are more pressing matters at hand than some grudge from last term."

Ellie was surprised that James had the decency to even look as abashed as he did. She, like Lily, figured that such sentiments were far too beneath him and his overly large ego.

Lily coughed once in a very transparent way to get Ellie's attention. "Shall we?" She asked.

Ellie nodded and slowly followed her best friend into the room.

What she saw shocked her, to say the least.

As Ellie gazed down on Sirius' unconscious form something just felt…wrong.

He had always been the life of the party, someone who was just so exuberant and full of life, someone who wouldn't shut up no matter how many time teachers begged and pleaded him to. Seeing him lying so still, looking so vulnerable scared her. It scared her a lot.

Lily noticed her friend tense up and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You alright?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, I can't say I am—I hate—no, I absolutely detest what this war is doing to people. All those people downstairs didn't deserve to have their homes destroyed. No one deserves to live in a state of fear each and every day. Muggles and Muggleborns don't deserve the treatment these so called Death Eaters and Purebloods are giving them. All this damn war is, is close-minded bigotry."

Lily nodded solemnly. "I agree with you wholeheartedly. But, I think we should really tend to Black before he wakes up."

"No need." Came a gruff voice that obviously didn't belong to Ellie or Lily.

The aforementioned duo jumped and stared at Sirius Black in complete and utter shock, a feeling they seemed to be feeling a lot today.

"Your rant woke me up Kirkland." He explained to the still silent pair of girls.

Ellie and Lily stayed perfectly still and stared at the handsome marauder…at least until he tried to force himself into an upright sitting position.

"If you don't like intense abdominal pain, I'd suggest that you stop trying to sit up." Came Lily's voice.

Sirius made one more valiant attempt, grimaced, and settled himself back onto the bed. "Yeah, I realize that now. You alright there Kirkland?"

Ellie, who had just noticed that she was staring, nodded her head once before quickly walking out of the room.

"He's awake." She said quickly to a bewildered Remus and James as she made her past them and out the door.

She walked straight down the stairs and stopped only when she saw her twin brother stirring a brand new batch of chicken soup in the café kitchen. Their father, who normally never left the kitchen, was nowhere in sight. Ellie surmised that he was in the dining area aiding their mother and little Chris with the raid victims.

"I can't do it." She told Jonathan.

He stopped stirring the pot to look at her in complete confusion. "What in the name of Merlin's shaggy gray beard are you going on about?"

"I thought I could handle it, I was sure I could handle it while he was unconscious but the git decided to get up and—"

"Woah, woah, woah Ellie, are you talking about Sirius? Did he wake up?"

"Yes he did you dolt! Haven't I made that clear? Ooooh what on Earth am I going to do? He's sure to want an apology. Oh I know he's going to want to consult me about that stupid argument…"

"Ellie?"

"What am I going to do? Oh, I'm such an idiot."

"Ellie?"

"Why oh why did I have to blow up at him and call him a lousy good for nothing—"

"ELIZABETH MARIANNE CHARLOTTE KIRKLAND WILL YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF?" Yelled Jonathan.

"But—"

"No buts Ellie." Said Jonathan firmly. "If you really feel this badly about this situation, which you've yet to tell me about mind you, just tell him you are sincerely very sorry."

"Its not that simple Johnny." Said Ellie in a very glum way.

"Then make it simple."

Ellie sighed. "You didn't hear what I said to him…Potter told me that what I said nearly destroyed him. How on earth could I possibly find a way to apologize for that?"

Johnny scoffed. "Ok now I'm sure whatever you said couldn't be as bad as—"

"I told him that he was a lousy good for nothing bully who was no better than his god damned purist family and the Death Eaters they obviously support."

Johnny choked on his own spit. "Ok…I see why he'd be upset. But is there anything else you'd like to add because there seems like there's more to this story than you're letting on."

Ellie glared at him.

Johnny shrinked under the intensity of her glare. "Ok I'll take that as a no or an 'I'm not telling you anything else'…yeah. But, in any case you are going to have to get back up there."

Ellie vigorously shook her head. "Nope, you are going to do that. I, however, will stay down here where I feel nice and safe."

"Don't be a coward."

"Nope, I think I will just stay down here and make a name for myself as the most cowardly Gryffindor ever…OH! The Cowardly Lion haha see what I did there?"

"Ellie." Said Jonathan in a tone that told her that he was getting done with playing around.

"Johnny, I want to apologize to him I really do. I just don't know where to start or whether or not I even want to apologize to him. After all he's part of the reason why I lost one of my best friends."

Jonathan palmed his forehead. He knew that she would somehow bring Severus Snape into this.

"Ellie, that reason isn't plausible and you know it. Snape was a lost cause the second he started choosing blokes like Avery and Mulciber over you and Lily."

"UGH! I AM SO NOT GETTING INTO THIS NOW!"

"You brought it up." Jonathan said calmly. "And in any case, apologize in a way your best at."

Ellie, still reeling, regarded her brother coolly. "And how, may I ask, should I do that?"

Jonathan walked past his sister and to a cupboard nearest the stairway that led to the flat. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a dark blue and black acoustic guitar.

"You apologize through song." Explained Jonathan with a small smile on his face.

Ellie stared at the guitar in his hand and said, "No."

Jonathan looked surprised. "No? Why the bloody hell not? You love writing songs!"

Ellie stared at him as if he'd grown to head. "Why not? Are you out of your mind Jonathan? I refuse to serenade him!"

"Serenade…what the hell Ellie? I'm not asking you to serenade him! I'm asking you to express your apologies in a way you're most comfortable doing!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I doubt that I'd be all too comfortable serenading him."

Jonathan raked his hand through his dark hair. "Why are you being so bloody difficult? Here I am giving you perfectly simple and do-able solutions to your predicament, and all you do is shoot them down faster than Snape confronted with soap."

"Ha, nice one Johnny." Called James from the bottom of the stairway. He walked over to the twins and clapped Jonathan on the back. "Faster than Snivellus confronted with soap, hilarious. How could I not have thought of that one first?"

He looked at Ellie as if he was daring her to defend Snape.

Ellie opted to hold her tongue and walk out of the kitchen as quickly as possible, and she would have succeeded if James hadn't opened his mouth.

"He wants to see you, you know." He told her in a tone that expressed his utter disbelief at such a notion. "He keeps asking about you."

Ellie knew that by "he" James meant Sirius. And she wasn't all to trussed about going to see him.

"Personally, I think it's absolutely idiotic for him to be worrying about you when he's the one in bed with a bump the size of a quaffle on his head." Continued James, as if he didn't see Ellie tense up at the mention of his best mate.

Ellie stayed absolutely still, her hand still held out in front of her to push the kitchen door open. She wouldn't even dare believe James' words. There was just absolutely no way he'd want to see her. The idea was simply preposterous.

"Look," Said James. "I really don't think you should keep him waiting. Patience is simply not Padfoot's strong suit."

Ellie turned and stared at the bespectacled young man. Was he really the same guy who had been yelling bloody murder at her about Sirius not even 15 minutes ago?

James shifted uncomfortably at her scrutinizing stare. "He gave me an ultimatum ok." He said, answering her questioning gaze. "Now are you going up or not?" He demanded.

Ellie opened her mouth to answer only to be pushed right into the Quidditch captain's arms. It was probably not the best idea for her to be standing right in front of a swinging door.

"I know I'm handsome and everything, but isn't this trying a little bit too hard?" Asked James with a stupid smirk on his face.

"EW, ELLIE! DAD ONE OF THOSE BLOODIED BOYS FROM BEFORE IS 'GETTING HIS GROOVE ON' WITH ELLIE!"

Ellie froze at the sound of her little brother's voice. And as she heard the swing door creak open again she felt James freeze up as well. She could've sworn she heard his heart stop.

Her father's voice came slowly, each syllable promising pain and suffering to the poor, messy-haired youth. "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. My. Daughter."

James proceeded to drop Ellie, facedown, right onto the cold, hard floor.

She laid there for a moment silently contemplating the many ways she could possibly murder James Potter. But as much as she wanted to hurt him, not even Voldemort was deserving of any punishment her father was about to dole over to the poor young man.

Slowly she got up, adamantly ignoring her brothers' loud guffaws at her expense to help James out.

Ellie winced when she saw the cleaver in her father's hand. Where he got the cleaver in dining area she didn't want to know.

"Daddy." She started. "What are you planning to do with that cleaver?"

Alexander Kirkland kept his steely gaze on the terrified Potter. "I was thinking dismemberment sweetheart." Came his gruff reply.

Ellie winced again, she was sure James was probably near peeing his trousers at this point. "D-dismemberment of what, exactly…daddy?" She asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Her question only succeeded in making her brothers laugh even harder.

Her father's eyes narrowed, and a very eerie smile crept onto his face. "Oh you know, a little of this and that. But I was thinking I'd focus on his nether regions, after all nothing says 'Happy Birthday' quite like castrating those who are unworthy of my birthday girl."

Ellie shivered slightly. "Um, no daddy, I don't think that's necessary." She said, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Oh but it is sweetie," He answered, now twirling the cleaver in his hand. "Naughty boys like him deserve to be punished."

James took this moment to speak up. "N-n-no sir, p-please it was all just an accident! I s-s-wear on the life of my m-m-mother. I just c-caught her as s-she fell over. I-I have no interest in Kirk—Elizabeth that way!"

At the sight of Alexander's face flushing red, James knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Oh, so now my daughter isn't good enough for you?" He roared.

"N-no sir! That wasn't what I meant at all!" Pleaded James.

The Kirkland boys forgot all pretense and were now rolling around on the floor laughing like mad men.

Ellie smacked her forehead and turned to James. "Potter!" She hissed. "Just shut up and let me handle this!"

"Don't you defend him missy!" Came her father's outraged voice.

"Daddy!" Implored Ellie in exasperation. "Please get a hold of yourself! Potter and I are only friends!"

James nodded vigorously in agreement.

"And," She continued. "He was telling you the truth. He really did catch me when Chris opened that godforsaken door and knocked me down."

Eyes still narrowed at James, Alex Kirkland slowly dropped his armed hand to his side.

"Fine," He spat. "But if I catch you canoodling with my daughter again I swear I'll—"

"Oh believe me daddy, he won't even try." Piped up Ellie "It's Lily he fancies."

Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say as well.

"HE WHAT?" Roared Alex, cleaver once again held aloft.

"I thought you were trying to help me?" Moaned James.

"I thought I was too, but apparently he thinks of Lily as a second daughter." Replied Ellie in amazement.

James glared at the blonde girl.

"Ok Alex dear, I think that's quite enough from you. Please remember what the doctors said about your blood pressure."

Ellie and James relaxed immediately at the sound of Evelyn Kirkland's voice.

James was saved at last.

"But Evie deeeear! I need to punish this undeserving punk!" Whined Alexander.

"Alex."

Alexander Kirkland recognized his wife's sharp tone and knew he had lost his battle. Today was just not his day. With an air of complete and utter defeat he dropped his cleaver and walked out of the kitchen, shoulders slumped and his bowed down.

Once he had left the kitchen Evelyn clapped her hands together and grinned. "Ellie, as you apparently need a reason to go back up there, would you be a doll and take this tray upstairs to the boys?"

"Oh I can do that Mrs. Kirkland." Said James. "It's the least I can do for your heroic actions in saving my life."

Evelyn's grin seemed to grow even bigger. "No, no dear. Thank you for the offer, but Ellie has something _very_ important to do."

Ellie grimaced, "You heard all of that?" She asked her still grinning mother.

Evelyn nodded slowly.

"Ok mum that grin is really starting to freak me out."

"Ellie, just take the tray upstairs."

Ellie sighed and grabbed the tray laden with all sorts of cakes and a very large pot of tea. She cast a withering look at her mother and aimed kicks at her brothers, who were still in the process of recovering from their giggle fit. She missed her littlest brother but managed to get her twin with a well-placed kick to the arse. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and marched up the steps.

Any determination (and there was very little to begin with) she had whooshed out of her the nanosecond she saw Lily and a patched up Remus sitting in a couple chairs set across from Sirius' temporary room. She knew from Remus' smile that here was no turning back now.

Lily got up from her seat and took the tray from Ellie's hands.

"At the rate you were shaking, I was afraid you were going to spill all of the tea." Said Lily matter-of-factly.

Ellie didn't even realize she was shaking until Lily pointed it out. She couldn't be this nervous could she?

Lily seemed to read Ellie's mind. "Stop over-thinking this." She said firmly. "I think it's pretty obvious that he doesn't hate or hold anything against you at this point. So just walk in there, say you're sorry, and walk right back out."

Ellie responded with an odd sort of shudder.

"Is she always like this?" Asked Remus curiously.

Lily shook her head. "No, she isn't. She only gets like this when she feels really bad about something."

Remus raised a brow. "Well, that's comforting I suppose. At least Padfoot will come out of this looking better than before."

Lily smirked. "Maybe." She noticed that Ellie hadn't moved from her spot in front of Sirius' door. "Well, Ellie…get a move on now."

She didn't move.

Lily 'tched' in annoyance. She walked past her best friend and wrenched the bedroom door open. Lily then walked over to Ellie and pushed her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ellie was now face-to-face with a smirking Sirius Black.

This did not please her at all.

"I suppose a Happy Birthday is in order?" He asked.

Ellie blinked. "What?"

Sirius raised a dark brow. "Your birthday? It is today isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Sirius' mouth twitched in bemusement. "Your gifts are over there." He said pointing over to the pile of gifts that laid innocently near Johnny's study desk.

"Oh…yeah it is. Thank you?"

Sirius found her lapse in memory rather hilarious. He let out a bark-like laugh and gestured to his bandaged head. "Geez Kirkland! _I'm_ the one who suffered head trauma here and yet _you're_ the one who forgets her own birthday!"

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Teased Sirius. "Oh c'mon Kirkland where's the witty banter I've grown so accustomed to?"

"It ran away in fear of that mountain growing on your forehead." She replied in monotone.

"And there it is." Sirius replied in satisfaction.

An awkward atmosphere filled the small room. The air was so thick with tension Ellie swore she could rip it with her bare hands.

"Soo," Went Sirius. "What took you so long? I must've asked for you a good 20 minutes ago."

Ellie could see past his pathetic attempt to start a conversation, but decided to humor him anyway.

"I was trying to save your dear Prongs from imminent castration at the hands of my father and his favorite cleaver _Rusty_."

"Wait, what?" He asked in shock.

"Potter nearly got his…'buddy' hacked off. Didn't I make that clear?"

"How the hell did he manage that?" Asked Sirius.

"He 'hugged' me in front of my father." Answered Ellie. At the sight of Sirius' shocked face Ellie continued on. "Personally I was all for his castration after what he said to me earlier, but I guess I'm just too soft for my own damn—are you alright Black?"

"He had no right to tell you off like that." He whispered. "No right at all."

The conversation had moved itself onto the subject she had been wanting to avoid. With a small shake of the head she walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"He was only defending you Black." She said, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I don't hold it against him."

"Still," From his tone Ellie had this gut feeling that Sirius was pouting like some child who'd been denied his allowance for the week. "He should not have blown up at you like that."

Ellie allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "If I'm not holding it against him, you shouldn't either."

Sirius nodded and a silence fell over the two yet again.

Ellie knew that it was her turn to speak up. If she didn't apologize now she highly doubted she would be able to do it in the future. She reasoned that this whole thing was rather like pulling off a plaster. The slower she went through with this the more painful it would be. She had already wasted two months on this whole ordeal and getting it done as quickly and as painlessly as possible appealed greatly to her.

She took a deep breath. "Black…I just want to say that I'm—"

Sirius cut her off. "Sorry? Yeah I know you are. I know you didn't mean it, you were angry and upset and I just kept pushing your buttons. I'm more at fault here than you. I mean, I gave you every reason to say what you said."

Ellie gaped at the handsome marauder, unable to believe that he was just going to take all the blame as if it was nothing. As if all she'd done was steal a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Black, I will not let you take the blame for this." Ellie stated angrily.

"Well you never would have said any of those things if I haven't given you a reason to. To be completely honest with you, I kind of believe I deserved more than what you lashed out at me."

"I don't believe it," She whispered. "I don't bloody believe it! All that time…ALL THAT BLOODY TIME I SPENT WORRYING WASTED!"

Sirius looked a bit frightened. "Um, what?"

Ellie glared at Sirius as if he had done her a great personal wrong, which he had done. "Do you have any idea how guilty I felt? I felt even worse when Potter said that the whole thing destroyed you! And yet you just sit there like an idiot and tell me that its fine, you're over it, it's all good in the hood! Oh my gosh Johnny was right, it really was that simple. But noooo I just had to freak out in my typical Ellie way. ARGH why am I such an idiot! Such an overreacting, insane IDIOT?"

"Woah, calm down girl! You realize you're overreacting now, right?" Said Sirius in an attempt to calm her down. "And you should have learned not to take anything James says to heart by now."

"But, but, but…this can't honestly be that simple." She muttered weakly.

"And yet it is. Ok seriously." He grinned slightly at his little name pun. "I'm willing to put it all in the past if you are. Truce?" He held out his bandaged right hand.

"I still don't think this should be as simple as you made it out to be." She muttered, but she still took his hand. "Why do I get this sinking feeling that I'm going to regret this in the near future?"

Sirius grinned in a very savage, doglike way. "Because I'm sure you will."

"Isn't that comforting." She said, the sarcastic tone in her voice extremely evident. "Not even two minutes into this whole friendship truce and I'm already regretting it."

"Don't be like that love."

Ellie wrenched her hand out of Sirius' and bent down, looking him in the eyes for the first time in two months. It was safe to say that they were still as gorgeous as ever.

"And don't call me love." She hissed.

She walked over to the door and knocked twice. "Lils please free me from the confines of this testosterone driven prison, the idiot and I have made up."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can you at least try to be nicer to me?"

She didn't even turn to face him and answered his question with a quick shake of her head.

Sirius laughed in his usual bark-like way. "I guess we're back to our old routine?"

The door opened and Ellie glanced over her shoulder at the grinning youth in her brother's bed. "I guess so."

And she walked out of the room knowing full well that she'd never forget this particular birthday…no matter how hard she tried.

**XxXxXx**

Dear Book,

Sorry about the very uncreative title I've given you today. I simply have no will to be witty about your name at the moment. But I do have a nice and shiny new list for you.

Things and Occurrences That do Not Make for a Good Birthday

-Work, yeah that is totally first on this list. (And yet I still had to do so…pathetic)

-A busy day at work (now I'm just being a whiner aren't I?)

-Death Eater Attacks (Because nobody like to learn that people were being murdered/maimed/tortured/etc. on their birthdays)

-Men (Yeah, I went there. Specifically men of the teenage variety. They cause far too much drama.)

-Friends of aforementioned men.

-Learning about your surprise party while leading two injured Marauders and an unconscious Sirius Black into your café's upstairs flat. (The thought is still appreciated though.)

-Little annoying snitching brothers (Freak)

-Watching your father go into total overprotective papa mode. (That was just plain wrong and scary. I am much happier not imagining Potter's willy getting cut off…actually I'm much happier not imagining anything about Potter's nether regions.)

-Overreactions (A problem I am far too prone to, seriously…pun not intended…I really need to chill.)

-Stupid, calm, reasonable twin brothers. (Damn him and his tendency to be right all the time)

And yeah ok, that seems good enough for now…right bye book!

~Signed,

Your very exhausted owner with a really long name.

* * *

Whoo that was a long one! I was actually going to cut it off at the whole MUM! part but I didn't feel like it so ;P

I know it moved kind of fast...ok very fast but I would imagine a situation like that would be pretty hectic. I still hope it was somewhat enjoyable all the same.

Please forgive Ellie dear's whininess, she can be quite the complainer sometimes LOL. (But then again, what teen isn't)

Also I can take constructive criticism. I will not take flames.

Hmm ok please R&R


End file.
